


Fixing Things

by indigo_inks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Shmi shows her 5-year-old son her work for Watto's repair shop.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Fixing Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



“What are you doing?”

Shmi glanced up. Her 5-year-old son was standing beside her, craning his neck, trying to see what she was working on. “I’m repairing a vaporator condenser unit. Want to see?”

“Yes, please.”

Shmi sat him down on her lap and resumed her work. This particular unit was troublesome, and if she didn’t have it ready for Watto by second sundown tonight, she would—

“There?”

“I – hmm.” Shmi looked more closely at where Anakin was pointing: a tiny spot of corrosion below the power converter. “Why, sweetheart, you’re right! You have quite a talent for fixing things.”


End file.
